1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container for receiving liquid, more specifically, to a crystallized bottleneck of a polyester beer bottle and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, beer bottles are mostly made of glass, and have a flanged top in the bottleneck for covering and sealing the bottle with a cap. However, due to the fragility of the glass bottle, which can be dangerous for the user if the bottle breaks, is plastic is preferred for bottling beer. As is well known, a bottle for holding effervescent beverages, such as beer,requires an excellent pressure-tightness. For example, Chinese Patent application CN971981515.5 discloses a zero oxygen seepage plastic bottle for beer and other use. This is a laminated plastic vessel having improved oxygen seepage resistance. It has a layer containing an oxygen scavenger. Both the structure and manufacturing process of this plastic beer bottle are complicated. A specially assigned oligomer chain segment formulation is required, preventing the fabrication cost from being lowered.
It is also well known that the pressure-tightness of a beer bottleneck is a key point to determining the pressure-tightness of the whole vessel. However the disclosed content in the above-mentioned patent application does not describe how to improve effectively the structure and pressure-tightness of a beer bottleneck made of a plastic material, and does not relate to whether any deformation would occur, along with a loss in pressure-tightness, in the bottleneck portion after sterilization processing at high temperatures, such as 70° C. (Pasteurization). In fact, the pressure-tightness for the bottleneck of a plastic beer is a key problem to be solved, because the pressure-tightness directly affects the quality of the bottled beer.